The present invention is in relation to computer interaction, and more specifically, to navigation by using instant messaging.
In a group activity, members of the group normally need to travel to an activity spot. While traveling the members of the group can exchange messages with each other asking for help or assisting other members to arrive at the destination, i.e., the activity spot. Alternatively, members of the group may turn to a website or an application to search for information about the activity spot.
In the case of message exchanging, a group chat using an instant messaging (IM) tool will be applied. However, in a group chat (e.g., a thirty-people group), it would be quite difficult to search for useful information from a tremendous amount of messages to find your way to the activity spot.
On the other hand, if you turn to a website or an application such as a searching engine for help, the search result might have the following problems: the search result is not up to date; the search result is not related to any geographical point; and the search result is not what you exactly need. Additionally, to get a search result from a searching engine, you need a keyword. However, if you do not even know where you are nor the name of the destination, it is difficult to perform the searching operation with a searching engine.